IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 16
Ghostbusters 16 is the sixteenth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the last issue of the ongoing series' first volume. After two months, the second volume started and picks up from the events of the first volume. Plot After several tough cases, the Ghostbusters are ready for a real day off from dealing with the supernatural... but that doesn't necessarily mean the supernatural is going to take a day off from them. Ready to settle in and do some relaxing, they are surprised as a spectral child appears before them, speaking one word before it disappears -- help. Issue #16 Solicitation via Spook Central 9/15/12 Cast Tiyah Clarke Winston Zeddemore Janosz Poha Idulnas Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ghost Kid Staff Sergeant Adams Ray Stantz Equipment Ecto-2 P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1a Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio Winston's Trap Proton Grenade Locations Saks Fifth Avenue Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Firehouse Brooklyn Bridge Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island Development On September 11th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #16 is mostly a Winston solo story. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 9/11/12 On September 15th, 2012, the solicitation for Issue #16 revealed the variant cover will be by Chris Madden and have a "rock poster" theme as part of a company wide event with IDW Comics. Issue #16 Solicitation via Spook Central 9/15/12 On October 8th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was finished writing Issue #16. erikburnham Tweet 10/8/12 On October 16th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was officially done with Ghostbusters 2012 and turned in #16 to Tom Waltz. Burnham teased it was riff with "lame Marine dialog." erikburnham Tweet #1 10/16/12 erikburnham Tweet #2 10/16/12 On November 14th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was working on his last Ghostbusters piece for awhile. TRexJones Tweet 11/14/12 On November 15th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was drawing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Jones later posted a work in progress of Slimer wearing what appears to be a Proton Pack. TRexJones Tweet #1 11/15/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 11/15/12 Jones later posted another work in progress of Slimer. TRexJones Tweet #3 11/15/12 On November 16th, 2012, Erik Burnham, in an interview, confirmed the story will take place during Christmas and a character from one of the 2010 holiday one-shots will be brought back. Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado are currently working on the issue. Erik Burnham Interview CBR 11/16/12 On November 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was drawing, inking, and coloring something last minute for Issue #16. erikburnham Tweet 11/17/12 On November 22nd, 2012, Erik Burnham reported Issue #16 was finished and Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado outdid themselves again. erikburnham Tweet 11/22/12 On November 28th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted Issue #16 will foreshadow The New Ghostbusters arc. Erik Burnahm IDW Forums post 11/28/12 Burnham also revealed there will be a ghost of a Marine involved in the issue. erikburnham Tweet 11/28/12 On December 10th, 2012, a cover, credits, and seven page preview was posted. Issue #16 Preview via Comic Book Resources 12/10/12 On December 11th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a preview of his Slimer Pin-Up. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Trouble" 12/11/12 On December 14th, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 12, 13, and 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt 12/14/12 Issue #16, Page 12 Luis Delgado deviantArt 12/14/12 Issue #16, Page 13 Luis Delgado deviantArt 12/14/12 Issue #16, Page 20 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #16. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 On August 1, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an entry about the process of making art for page 19. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Issue 16 Page 19 Process" 8/1/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is OCT120411. Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #16 *Cover A **Winston is surrounded by the Impaled heads from Ghostbusters II. **The Ghost Train from Ghostbusters II is approaching Winston and the heads. *Cover RI **The Ghostbusters are hauling the portrait of Vigo and of themselves from Ghostbusters II *Page One **The taxi cab from the movie "Scrooged" starring Bill Murray is on 5th Avenue **The designs of some of the pedestrians are borrowed from the ones seen in the The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" after the Ghostbusters returned home from the Time Slip. ***The gentleman with the mustache is the one who remarks "Bah humbug!" is up the street from Winston and Tiyah. ***The woman who relayed the story of how Ebenezer Scrooge defeated the three Ghosts of Christmas is near the bottom-right corner of the panel. **Winston's outfit is the one his animated counterpart wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" **Winston and Tiyah first appear outside of Saks & Company. Further up the street on their side is St. Patrick's Cathedral and Trump Tower in the far distance. **In the last panel to the right of Winston on the bin is a sticker for "A Christmas Humbug", a book from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" written by Scrooge *Page Two **In the store display are copies of "A Christmas Humbug", a book from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" and the safe chained to the ghost of Jacob Marley. **The Marley's store is a reference to Jacob Marley **Winston proposes to Tiyah near Shepherd's Books, a stand-in for a Cole Haan store in real life **It is revealed Winston has an Honorary Doctorate. In the primary canon, Winston has a Doctorate by the time of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page Three **On the table near the Christmas Tree is some Psychomagnotheric Slime as stored by the Ghostbusters in the second movie **One of the ornaments hanging on the tree is the Relic of Nilhe from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. *Page Four **Janosz painted a recreation of Gainsborough's Blue Boy, something he mentioned in the second movie **The painting briefly assumes the form of Vigo **One of the bottles reads "Mineral Spirits Madman of the Hague." Mineral Spirits is a substitute turpentine and The Hague is a city in the Netherlands. *Page Five **Ecto-2 is parked in the alley of the Firehouse **Visible is the North Moore Street sign, part of the Firehouse's address from the Ghostbusters II invoice prop **Janine's outfit is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" **The frame Peter is holding is from the movie "Scrooged". Bill Murray and John Murray's characters were framed in it. **The Police Captain who aided in the opening of the Containment Unit and the Jail Guard from the prison scene in Ghostbusters are hauling away Ron Alexander in the photo. **The writer of the article is The Real Ghostbusters character Cynthia Crawford. **The article itself is an old review of the first movie *Page Six **The Ghost Boy appears to be visually based on Tiny Tim. **On Janine's computer is a shot of the Containment Universe when Egon went inside in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" *Page Eight **Janosz' sister and nephew, Alan Crendall, are threatened. They were last seen and spoke of in Issue #1 and Issue #2. **Half buried object in the snow behind Ray is the Rosebud sled from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" Dan Scoening IDW Forums post 12/12/12 *Page 10 **Ecto-1a's screen board advertises "Dancing Toaster, only $9.99!" the very one from Ghostbusters II **Ray, Egon and Peter are also wearing the outfits their animated counterparts wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks The Spot" *Page 11 **Peter refers to Egon and Ray and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, two Wild West movie characters **The doorknocker is based on Jacob Marley *Page 12 **Three of the portraits are of the Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, and Ghost of Christmas Future from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" **The staircase, the destroyed landing above it and the doorways beneath the landing are visually based on the staircase in The McCallister house in the movie "Home Alone" *Page 14 **The plaque reading "Let's be damned sure that no man's ghost will ever say "If your training program had only done its job" is quote from the masthead of the Parris Island Boot newspaper. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is the 15 marker. *Page 15 **The hurdles behind Winston are branded with the Marine doctrine "Every Marine's a Rifleman" *Page 17 **Staff Sergeant Adams' medals are ***Rifle Expert medal ***Legion of Merit ***Meritorious Service Medal ***NATO Medal ***Air Medal ***Distinguished Flying Cross ***Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal (Four gold stars) ***Sea Service Deployment Ribbon (Three gold stars) ***Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon (Two gold stars) ***Navy Cross (Two Gold stars) ***Marine Security Guard Ribbon **Winston uses a Real Ghostbusters Trap on Adams. *Page 19 **The bedroom is styled after Ebenezer Scrooge's in The Real Ghostbusters "Xmas Marks The Spot" **On the top shelf are Marley's safe and a copy of A Christmas Humbug **On the desk is "The Ballbreaker Suite" which is used by the Ghost of Christmas Present in "Scrooged" *Page 20 **The poster on the right advertises the dancing toaster from Ghostbusters II and quotes Peter's line, "You're my number one Christmas boutique gift item!" **The shredded remains of Janosz' Ray-centric interpretation of "The Last Supper," seen in Issue #13, are scattered across the floor of his cell. **Behind Possessed Janosz are letters from the Gozerian Alphabet seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Translated they read, "Third Minion Returns Idulnas" *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin Tanaka references Volume 1 Issue #16. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue16CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue16CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue16UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents